


Stretches On

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least he probably doesn't, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: “More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.”“Then maybe you should leave, too.”





	Stretches On

“More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.”

“Then maybe you should leave, too.”

***

A year later, Anakin and Ahsoka are fighting a different war than the one they both walked away from. They’d both like to pretend that they have the abiilty not to care about the Fall of the Republic, but they had walked away from the Order, not from duty.

The galaxy is at war, and it is a war they have to fight. Most of the time, they have help. Rex is a constant friend and companion, and one of the few clones not to betray the Jedi. Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan is a constant ally and the best uncle Anakin’s children could ever want. It is for those children that Anakin will fight, and most likely give his last breath for; Ahsoka knows this, and in the darkest hours of the night, she tries desperately not to think about it.

She is not successful.

“You’re thinking too loudly, Snips,” Anakin whispers in the dark.

They are alone, on a planet whose name does not matter, on the run from and towards a Sith Lord who had defeated Yoda and Mace Windu.

Ahsoka scoots closer to Anakin on the ground and breathes out a sigh of contentment when his metal arm slides around her waist.

“Sorry,” she says. “The universe is loud and I have to match it.”

“With me here to protect you?”

“You can’t protect me, Anakin.”

The silence between them stretches on, and Ahsoka hates it. To break it, she says, “I’m glad you left the Order.”

“Me too,” Anakin whispers, full of certainty, warmth, and truth.

His blue eyes shine so brightly in the dark, and for a moment, the gold of Ahsoka’s dreams seem so very far away.


End file.
